Nuestro ultimo partido
by finesdavid
Summary: Ryoma está decidido a ganarle a su capitán. Aquella persona que le ayudo a subir su nivel de tenis ahora está totalmente recuperado de su lesión y acepta el desafío de Echizen. ¿Podra Ryoma derrotar a Tezuka por primera vez? (partido real Ryoma vs Tezuka).


_**Pequeña historia del príncipe del tenis en el que veremos un enfrentamiento entre Tezuka y Ryoma. Espero que lo disfruten...**_

_**Nota: La historia se basa en un verdadero partido de tenis, por lo cual es fundamental entender las reglas para disfrutar el fic.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Empieza el partido**

Recuerdo aquel momento como si hubiera sido ayer, me había convertido en el mejor tenista menor de edad de todo Japón. Estaba participando en el US open junior, ya me dirigía hacia los cuartos de final. Pero a pesar de todo lo que los demás decían, yo no me sentía como el mejor jugador. Aún hay alguien a quien aún no había podido derrotar por más que jugara.

Ese jugador era sin duda el mejor jugador de Japón, y yo estaba ocupando su lugar en este campeonato. Aún no puedo considerarme como el mejor hasta no derrotar a mi eterno rival. Ese rival es Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Mi nombre es Echizen Ryoma, y muchos me conocen como el príncipe del tenis. Pero aún no puedo aceptar ese título hasta no cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mi amigo, mi rival, mi maestro. Me pidió que le ganase la próxima vez que nos enfrentáramos.

Mi cabeza solo piensa en eso; desde que se recuperó por completo de su hombro, no he podido enfrentarme nuevamente contra él. Pero ha llegado el momento en el que Tezuka y yo nos enfrentemos, en lo que posiblemente sería el partido más importante para mí.

Todos mis amigos han llegado y presencian el extenuante partido. Un set, seis juegos, el ganador del partido se convierte en lo que Tezuka llama el pilar de Seigaku. Entonces, Tezuka agarra su raqueta con su mano izquierda y me apunta con ella diciendo:

—Jugaré con todo. Echizen, ¡quiero que me derrotes! –exclama mientras encaja sus gafas en su rostro.

—Lo haré, capitán –exclamé con una sonrisa.

Empieza el partido con servicio para Tezuka. El imprime una increíble fuerza comenzando el partido con un Ace.

—15 a 0 –exclama Oishi que está sirviendo de árbitro.

Cambiamos de posición y Tezuka vuelve a golpear con un poderoso ser vicio. Esta vez logro devolvérselo y la bola cae justo en las líneas de fondo. Tezuka hace una fuerte devolución con su mano izquierda y comienza concentrarse en la dirección que toma la bola. Trato de forzarlo a cometer errores pero no era fácil, me estaba contralando. Comienzo a forzar la bola hacia las esquinas pero la rotación que esta lleva las dirige nuevamente a Tezuka. No podía creer que utilizara esa técnica tan rápido, era sin duda la Tezuka Zone.

Era casi imposible romperla; cada uno de sus golpes me infligía mucho daño en mi muñeca, pues el tratar de cambiar la dirección era en vano. Después de un peloteo de más de 20 veces pasar la bola por encima de la red, la bola se me queda en la red.

—30-0 –grita Oishi.

Vuelve Tezuka al servicio, se prepara y golpea la bola. Ni siquiera la vi pasar. Conectó otro Ace dejándome totalmente paralizado. Esa fuerza, esa precisión, no estaba jugando contra cualquier otro tenista. No debo descuidarme y necesito soltar esa confianza.

—40-0 –grita Oishi.

— ¡Es increíble! –Exclama Inui –según el medidor su servicio va a 185 km por hora.

Comenzó el siguiente servicio, Tezuka usa nuevamente toda su fuerza hacia mí. El servicio cae falta y se le da el segundo saque. La bola entra con una rotación muy cortada y cambia de dirección. Logro devolverla pero Tezuka me presiona con golpes de fondo y me mantiene fuera de la cancha. Cuando golpeo hacia su revés, veo como sus brazos se posicionan hacia atrás para hacer un revés. Sin embargo, la cara de su raqueta estaba muy abierta y su empuñadora era la continental, si golpeaba la bola caería out. Pero claro, era una finta. Corrí hacia delante en lo que Tezuka cambia el movimiento de su raqueta de arriba hacia abajo cortando la bola.

—Zero Shiki drop shot –susurra mientras hace el movimiento.

La bola se queda en el suelo, sin rebotar. Esa técnica que tantos estragos me había causado, ese golpe con efecto que tan difícil se me ha hecho retornar. No puede ser que haya ganado el game dejándome totalmente en blanco. No estoy jugando con un Tezuka lesionado, esta es la primera vez que me juega a su 100%.

—Juego para Tezuka 1-0 –exclama Oishi –Echizen al servicio.

Está bien, jugaste muy bien el primer juego capitán Tezuka. Pero es mi turno de demostrarte lo que he aprendido.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Reviews por favor ;) **_


End file.
